paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Side Jobs
Side Jobs are, as the name implies, smaller mini-objectives for the players to strive to accomplish while playing through the regular heists in PAYDAY 2. Side Jobs were introduced on Day 2 of Spring Break as a community reward for accumulating gallons of hype fuel during the Hype Train event. The system is resemblant of the Challenges system from PAYDAY: The Heist. Overview The Side Jobs feature rewards players for successfully completing specified achievements, or repeating the acquisition process of said achievements if they have been unlocked beforehand. There's a distinction between day jobs, weekly jobs, and monthly jobs; *Daily challenges, usually less difficult achievements, award players with cash and random mod for the weapon of their choice. *Daily safehouse challenges award players with 6 continental coins. *Weekly challenges, usually fairly difficult achievements, will award players with cash and a pre-defined Infamy item. Note these can only be infamous items gained from card drops, not the items gained from progressing on the Infamy grid. *Monthly challenges, all involving completing a particularly tough challenge, will award players with choosing between either a Stat Boost, a modification that grants a marginal boost to a weapon's performance, or a Team Boost, a modification that increases the amount of money and XP everyone in the lobby gets. As the names suggests, each daily job can only be done once per day, weekly jobs once per week, and monthly jobs once per month. It does not matter at what time of the day/week the jobs were completed, a new one will become available starting the next increment of time. Claiming the Reward If you've completed a challenge, during the day ending screen it will read 'Side Job completed! Go to Crime.Net to claim your rewards' (safe house dailies excluded). A cheering sound effect will be played based on the requirements of the challenge. e.g. Stealing all the weapons in Firestarter will trigger the sound when all loot bags are secured, while completing a designated number of contractor jobs will trigger the sound during the completion screen. Daily safehouse challenges won't require you to redeem them, they will automatically give their reward upon completion. Note: The Stealth Bonus screen has higher priority, so if finished in stealth, only the sound can be heard. After this if you load Crime.Net (both offline or online), click the Side Job button and go to the completed job (it will be orange); *Click on the money icon to claim the money (20k for daily and 140k for weekly) *Daily: Clicking the weapon mod button will give a new screen where you can scroll between the various weapon categories, the actual weapon for which to roll for an item, and then from which DLC you want an item drop (the base game displaying as 'Normal'), or you can leave that unspecified ('All'). *Weekly: Click on the mask icon to get the shown mask *Monthly: Click on the Stat Boost icon or Team Boost icon to get the respective boost mod Notes: *Only card and The Butcher Mod Pack 2 items can drop, not achievement unlockables or those gained from Gage packages. *The max 2 limit from regular card drops does NOT apply to this reward system. However, weapon mods that have not reached 2 or more in stock seem to have higher chances and will drop before weapons mods that are in surplus. *You can only pick items for weapons you have currently unlocked. Do avoid cashing in your mod reward if you've just recently gone Infamous, or request a mod for one of the few reputation 0 weapons provided by various DLCs, if you own any. *It is possible to force the game to reward certain specific weapon mods as a daily reward, instead of receiving a random mod. For example, most weapons allow a drop from the Armored Transport DLC; this will always be the See More Sight on non-Transport weaponry. Additionally, requesting a Butcher Mod on any sniper rifle will always reward an LED Combo. Daily Side Jobs Jobs= }} |-|Tips= General Tips *For various tasks, it may be easier and more efficient to play solo, especially for tasks that require killing special enemies, since only the player who deals the killing blow will count towards completion. *Especially when going solo, consider playing at a lower difficulty as it makes killing enemies easier and reduces the likelihood of you getting downed. *For Side Jobs that require killing many enemies, any mission when performed Loud should provide ample opportunities to kill hordes of enemies. Consider playing solo if your kills are being continuously taken by your fellow players. Also note that failing a heist or restarting a heist does not affect kills performed that meet the task criteria. Specific Jobs *'Bain It Up!' *:Heist completions can be easily farmed by ECM rushing Jewelry Store and Shadow Raid. *'Build a Raft of Shields' *:Shields can appear on any difficulty when going loud, making them less difficult to farm. Aside from their shield, Shields don't have much durability compared to other Specials and can be killed easily if you can get around their protection. *'Bulldozer' / Greased Lighting / Into the Dark *:Farming these side jobs' respective special enemies is harder as the latter two don't always spawn frequently enough, and while Bulldozers do have designated spawns in some missions they can be very risky for a single player to attempt. Conversely, having multiple players team up against a dozer can be tricky to determine when to deal the finishing blow to count towards the task. The Cloaker/Taser's ability to disable a single player also makes farming these specials in solo rather difficult. *'CQC Practice' / Target Practice: Melee Weapon *:Owing to the need to get up close and put oneself at risk, going for this task may need to be managed carefully. If you're playing with others, chances are that your allies will shoot and kill enemies from afar before you get within melee range. Maps where there are smaller passageways and less open areas, such as Hoxton Revenge, can provide lots of chances to melee kill an enemy or two in quick succession, but beware of charging headfirst into swarms. Alternatively, soloing stealth missions and melee killing guards is another option, but will require playing many heists as only four guards can be killed before the alarm goes off, unless stealth is broken or pagers are not an issue, as in Nightclub. *'Dentist Appointment!' *:Hoxton Revenge is an ideal heist if going solo as it only lasts a single day and doesn't require DLC purchase. If hosting, Hotline Miami and Hoxton Breakout are popular options, likely ensuring a team of non-AI players to help you out. *'Dr. Evil' *:This side job requires making 37 bags on Normal, 19 on Hard, 14 on Very Hard, 9 on Overkill, 6 on Mayhem, 5 on Death Wish, and 4 on Death Sentence. *'Earn Some Pocket Money' / For the Pension Fund *:Getting to the end of a mission and receiving rewards will be enough instead of clearing the entire mission. A sufficiently lucrative heist such as Hoxton Breakout will suffice. *'Full Throttle' *:A crew of at least 2 human players is recommended, to get past welding objectives faster and to help up other crew members quickly. It is almost required for at least one of the crew to have Inspire aced to not only speed up the run to the front of the train, but also to swiftly help up downed crew members. Acing Close By/Lock N' Load is a good idea to deal with nuisance enemies while still keeping up the fast pace. Wearing armor heavier than the Heavy Ballistic Vest is strongly recommended against. *:The enemies that spawn can mostly be avoided, unless they are directly in the path towards a door. Snipers and turrets only pose significant threat when a crew member is downed or the crew needs to weld open a door, and can otherwise be ignored. *:The Biker Boss at the front end of the train can only take up to 800 damage per shot, making the Thanatos .50 cal and HRL-7 extremely ineffective at killing her. The best way to deal with her quickly is to pair a high damage-per-second weapon with aced Swan Song, for example the Akimbo Krinkov. *'Guessing Game' *:Play on Normal difficulty so that there are only three to four boxes to choose from, as opposed to four to five. Because the two correct wires are randomized, the probability of correctly guessing which two wires to cut is ~33.3% if there are three boxes, and ~16.7% if there are four. *'Hector Begs You For Mercy' *:Due to Hector's heists all lasting several days, expect to spend some time doing this task. The old method of farming Rats (blowing up the lab, burning the intel and killing the Mendozas without taking the loot) still works well for this purpose. *'Mellon' *:The rings only spawn in the buildings and have 31 (of which 30 known) spawn locations. For their exact locations, consult this guide. *'Overdose' *:The crates in the basement can contain, among its other contents, meth ingredients. To maximize the amount of ingredients in the crates, there are two crates that need to be opened in a specific order: A flat, square, dark crate between an identical one and a light, rectangular crate on the side of the basement opposite of the scanner, and another flat crate in a corner near the scanner. The former crate needs to be opened before any other crate in the basement, and the latter crate needs to be opened after every other crate in the basement is opened. Doing this should yield at least sets of meth ingredients. *:Note that even the above alone is not enough to guarantee enough meth for the side job, as if there is only one set of ingredients around the meth lab, the players going for this achievement will have to open the "first open" crate later to try for a 5th meth bag in the basement, which has a small chance of succeeding. *'Sniperino' *:Hoxton Revenge on loud is a good map to farm Snipers with as the FBI will periodically spawn them to surround the map, and Panic Room is also a good choice due to the large amount of Snipers that spawn after lighting the flare. Other sniper-heavy maps include Mallcrasher and Hotline Miami, though the former spawns snipers less frequently and the latter is a more time-consuming two-day heist. *'There Was a Car ?!' *:First and foremost, attempting this on a lower difficulty is highly recommended, as the high concentration of enemies and snipers combined with having to move very heavy bags can make this difficult even on Normal. Further, players should equip themselves to deal with SWAT van turrets as it may be necessary to eliminate one or more along the way. *:The heist can be completed as usual aside from avoiding the Longfellow, with players even using the forklifts as desired. Upon reaching the gate, there are two ways to progress: on foot, or by forklift. Players proceeding on foot have the comfort of moving as a unit and use of all four guns, along with freedom to place health and ammo bags. On the other hand, multiple forklifts can speed up the process significantly, leaving the drivers exposed but able to carry three loot bags on the forks and any other players on the back. A well co-ordinated team may even be able to drive the forklifts in reverse, allowing the passenger on the back to fire forwards. *:Regardless of approach, players should take care moving along the paths, making sure to avoid the SWAT van if possible or simply eliminate it with high power weaponry. After finally reaching the train, players can end the heist as usual. *'They Don't Pay Us Enough' *:Attempting this on a lower difficulty is recommended due to the time-consuming nature of hunting all the loot and the extra crowbar spawns. Crews should attempt a co-ordinated and rigorous sweep of the entire map, with the priority on seeking crowbars and opening all the containers and warehouse cages. Care should be taken to ensure that bags aren't taken back by the cops - the best options are either to load them into a vehicle or to place them in the alleyway towards the escape, as cops will not leave the yard to collect them. *:Multiple trips will be necessary in order to bring all the bags to the escape, the crew will have to decide how to proceed but clearly the Longfellow is the easiest vehicle to take on multiple trips. Choosing to eliminate the SWAT vans may be a wise move. *'Vlad is Mad!' *:Not counting escape segments, Ukrainian Job can be accomplished quickly by charging into the store and applying shaped charges to the safes and stealing the tiara. Even without deploying ECMs, it's possible to steal the tiara and return to the escape van before the driver is forced to move the van. This also helps complete the "Let's Do Th..." achievement/side job. |-|Trivia= *'All the Gold in Brooklyn' is a reference to the song . *'Caribbean Pirate' is a reference to the Disney movie franchise . *'Diamonds are Forever' is a reference to the and of the same name. *'Doctor Fantastic' is likely a reference to the Marvel character Dr. Reed Richards, a.k.a. of the . He is a doctorate and a scientist who invents many high-tech devices, similar to the fusion engine stolen in Big Oil. *'Dr. Evil' is a reference to the from the . *'Hazzard County' likely refers to the fictional county in the American TV series . *'High Times' is a . It's also a pun on "high tides". *'Lord of War' is a reference to the , which is about an illegal arms dealer. *'Mellon' is a reference to , the rings based on the . Without the Cleaner skill aced, they're worth $1,954, the year The Lord of the Rings came out, and having to acquire 9 rings is a reference to how 9 of the Rings of Power were intended for man. On the rings are inscriptions reading "One gang to rule them all in the hunt for riches and glory," referencing the inscription on the , "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Additionally, "mellon" is the Elvish word for "friend", and the ring assets in the files are named "material_onering". **The side job's description references the One Does Not Simply meme, based on a line from the film. *'Phantom of the Gallery' likely refers to of the 1910 novel . *'Saint Francis' is apparently a mission given by John Wick, with most of Bain's lines regarding the achievement referencing him. Wick, from Bain's lines, wants the two punks required for the side job to be brought to the Safe House so he can torture them, on the grounds of them having abused a dog, evidenced by the achievement icon and its side job description. **If the punks are killed mid-heist, Bain will say that Wick will be disappointed that he couldn't take care of them himself, bizarrely even if John Wick is the one who killed them. **Even though it's heavily implied that John Wick will torture and kill them after the heist and most if not all of the player characters and Bain show disgust for them, killing the two at the bank will impose the usual cleaner penalty. *The description of Silent Smash-up may be a reference to the 1978 film or its , which take place primarily in shopping malls. *'Speedlock Holmes' is a pun on , a fictional detective found in novels and short stories which have been adapted many times for stage, radio, TV as well as movies. *'The First Line' is likely a reference to the first forward line in the game of . *'Yeah He's a Gold Digger' is a reference to 's song " ". *'You Shall Not Pass!' is a quote by in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring film. *'You Should Have Put a Ring on It' are lyrics to 's song " ". *'I Am the One Who Knocks' is a reference, being a quote from protagonist . Full Measure is also a reference to the show, as there is an episode with the same name and the supporting character Mike Ehrmantraut has a "No more half measures" speech which has become quite popular among the fan base. Safe House Dailies There are 30 potential dailies in the Safe House. Each heister has 2 variations, though for Hoxton and Dragan, one of these is unavailable. Note: Unavailable dailies are marked red. Dailies with an increased chance of appearing appear in green. Trivia *'Rush B' is a reference to a phrase commonly uttered in the video game series, particularly in the map Dust2, to the point it has become memetic. *'My Bodhi is Ready' is a reference to the 'my body is ready' meme. }} Weekly Side Jobs Jobs= }} |-|Tips= *'Sewer Rats': *:The sewer escape required for the side job only triggers under certain circumstances, which are: all loot has been loaded stealthily, but the alarm sounds; if the loot cage has been lifted, regardless of if loot is inside; or if the pilot crashes the plane. Since the first disqualifies players (i.e. all loot is required) it is best completed by deploying the balloon as soon as the cage is built, sending it with no bags inside. Note that the cage needs at least one bag in it to be able to raise the balloon, therefore remove the bag immediately after raising the balloon. Although this achievement can be done loud, players may wish to stealth up until the point all of the bags have been removed from the vault, then the alarm needs to be raised (either don't answer the phone when it rings or run through the vault lasers). *:After the pickup is made, the correct manhole will be highlighted and players must move bags towards it. Due to the difficult escape conditions, it is highly recommended players move the bags into the sewers before entering; a player entering the manhole cover triggers the escape timer, so players should plan accordingly. *:Players should preferably start moving at the very end of an assault to minimize resistance. Depending strongly on the map's spawns, players will have to move all the money bag spawns through a maze of varying length and difficulty, and may have to bypass a cage door. As players only have around three minutes to load the loot and escape, one player should consider running ahead with light armor to locate the escape. *:In order to complete the side job, all the money loot bags must be secured to the van loot bag drop zone within the escape zone before the escape is initiated, because the bags carried with the players during the escape moment don't count towards this achievement. Special attention should be kept on the proper loot dropping due the very stressful situation when just few seconds are left to finish the heist while the players are dropping the last loot bags. *'We Are All Professionals': *:Acting as more of a chore than a challenge, this side job requires a much more vigilant stealth approach than usual, and often means sacrificing a large amount of the loot to escape before a hostage calls the police. The trophy is significantly easier when attempted with basic Stockholm Syndrome, aced ECM Specialist, and an OVE9000 saw with the Silent Motor equipped. Taking great care to case the bank for cameras and guards, players must ECM rush the bank with utmost precision, by killing guards, controlling civilians, and breaking cameras without smashing any windows or killing any innocents. *:Answering any pagers and tying all civilians, players must swiftly move all hostages to the rear of the bank and out of sight. With the hostages moved and windows unbroken, civilians will only panic once they enter the bank and see it is empty; should they keep spawning and entering, a player with Stockholm Syndrome should routinely terrify any untied civilians. The bank's guards and investigating officers may drop additional cable ties, which can alleviate this or even remove the need for rigorous shouting. *:Acquiring the cards and answering the phone, the heist thus continues as usual for stealth. When the GenSec and/or police arrive, they should enter the bank as normal provided no external broken cameras are visible. Regardless, players should take care killing them, doing so with tact and bagging the corpses immediately to prevent civilians seeing. Once the vault is open, boxes should be opened as fast as possible and, once a bag of loot is found, players should dash to the van before the alarm can be raised. |-|Trivia= *'12 Angry Minutes' is a reference to the film . *'We Are All Professionals' is a reference to the film , where the main character, Léon, refuses to kill women and children in his line of work. *'We're Gonna Need a Bigger Boat' is a reference to the line "You're gonna need a bigger boat" from the 1975 film . Monthly Side Jobs Gage Spec Ops Challenges Available to owners of the Gage Spec Ops Pack are four special side jobs that, once completed, will award them with the DLC's mask components and a parts crate for the Arbiter. These side jobs have their own category and can only be completed once. Although the heist requirement will differ, the Spec Ops challenges are practically the same, with all of them requiring the player to find a parts crate and two keys to complete. In each of the heists, the keys can be found on the first two days and the crate on the last, with the sole exception of Big Oil where both keys will spawn on Day 1. Aldstone's Heritage Missions Introduced in updates #153 and #154 are the Aldstone's Heritage Side Jobs that unlocks several associated weapons and masks once completed. CrimeFest 2017 Missions As the Locke and Load/CrimeFest 2017 event only updated every other day, side jobs for finding hidden folders in various heists were added on the updates, the riddles containing the solutions for which released the next day, revealed by clicking on a tape recorder hidden on the website page (hinted at by the job descriptions). However, the side jobs did not explicitly require the riddles to be completed, and could be solved just going off the names alone. The side jobs were removed after the event, leaving the weapon mod rewards only obtainable via buying them with continental coins. Day 1= Riddle: It -- is safe in a garage -- a mist the smell of cordite -- with the deceivers Riddle Solution: The hidden folder is in Firestarter Day 1, on top of a baggage cart outside the left side of the airport building. The mission's name indicated that the heist would involve aircraft. "Safe in a garage" may refer to the garages that contain the Mendoza weapons, or alternatively the safe in the airport building. "The smell of cordite" refers to the smell of burnt gun propellant. The heist involves stealing and/or burning loaded rifles. "With the deceivers" likely refers to Hector, also known as "the rat". |-|Day 3= Riddle: ''-- At the feet of -- Owl -- Yak -- Owl -- Rhinoceros -- Owl -- Iguana'' Riddle Solution: The hidden folder is in the samurai armor vault in Shadow Raid, on the top shelf immediately to the left when entering. The mission's name pointed towards the samurai armor, as the samurai followed a code of honor. The first letters of the animals, "O-Y-O-R-O-I", refers to . |-|Day 5= Riddle: Thinks beside a pot Riddle Solution: The hidden folder is in the Bank Heist: Deposit job, between the books on top of the bookshelf across from the bank manager's office. The mission's name is an anagram of the word "anagram", hinting that the heist is a variation of another heist. It may also refer to Bain's constant nagging for the "ram", the thermal drill used to breach the vault, that the Bank Heists are known for. The riddle is an anagram for "Bank Heist Deposit". An alternate interpretation of the mission name is that it can be scrambled into "managar", referring to the bank manager. |-|Day 7= Riddle: ''-- Hydrogen -- Eliiite -- 40 --'' Riddle Solution: The hidden folder is in Big Oil Day 2, in the left laboratory on the table closest to the whiteboard, behind the muriatic acid jug. "Knowledge" refers to Mr. Rossy's research and experimentation on cold fusion. "Power" refers to political power, the goal of most of The Elephant's jobs. The riddle refers to the whiteboard the folder's table is next to, which reads: Reminder CASID: 1333-740 equals Hydrogen! |-|Day 9= Riddle: Where there is eyes in the sky, Where sparkles and noises guide. It lays in wait nigh A work of pride. Riddle Solution: The hidden folder is in Murky Station, on top of the crate on the forklift between train cars 05 and 06. The riddle's name hinted that the folder would be in a stealth-only heist. "Eyes in the sky" refers to the drone cameras in the mission. "Where sparkles and noises guide" refers to the markers for the equipment needed for accessing the loot in the train cars, e.g. thermite paste is marked with a civilian working with a saw. "It lays in wait nigh a work of pride" likely refers to the forklift. Notes *A list of all replayable Side Jobs and the current Side Jobs can be found here. *The game pulls the current side jobs from this webpage. *The player has the ability to complete Side Jobs even if Mutators are on. Video Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)